Black Interventions
by LilyBellatrixBlack22
Summary: What if Sirius Black had gotten to the Potter house first on Hallowe'en 1981, what would happen? Sirius rescued Harry and faced down Hagrid when he wanted to take Harry to Petunia's. Taking Harry to 12 Grimmuald Place Sirius has to look after Harry AND his cousin's daughter Lyra Black-Riddle AND deal with his mother Walburga AND snooty pure-blood cousins. What could go wrong?
1. The Horrors of Hallowe'en

The Horrors of Hallowe'en

_31__st__ October 1981_

_Potter's House, Godric's Hollow_

Sirius Black stared at the carnage that was his best friend's house. The roof above the nursery had caved in, the front door was blown off its hinges and two bodies lay dead inside. Sirius rushed inside and found the body of his best friend, James Potter lying on the stairs, face up as if he had be blocking the way to his wife and son. Silently, Sirius moved around James' body and continued up the stairs. At the top he found Minnie, the family's tabby cat, stiff and the door to the nursery pathetically hanging onto its hinges. Stepping through Sirius saw Lily Potter, his sister in all but blood, strewn on the floor in front of the crib where Harry Potter, his godson, was sitting crying while staring at the still form of his mother.

Sirius bent down and scooped Harry up into his arms. Harry snuggled into Sirius' chest, comforted by the steady beat of Sirius' heart. Sirius looked back at Lily's body in sorrow before summoning Harry's favourite teddy, a black grim-like dog he had called Paddy. Sighing, Sirius grabbed the emergency bag that Lily had packed for such an occurrence and picked up Moony and Prongs, Harry's toy wolf and stag before incinerating Wormy, the toy rat.

Heading back downstairs, Sirius had to look away as he walked past James' body and out of the house or else he would have burst into tears and been unable to move. Looking back, Sirius whispered one last goodbye to the friends that he had had for 10 years, who had stuck with him through torture and his family's wrath.

"Goodbye James, Lily. I swear, I will bring Harry up as my own son as you would wish for him to be brought up. I love you two Prongs, Lilypad."

Not wanting to look at the house any longer, Sirius turned away and was about to apparate away when a huge shadow appeared.

"Give him here Black. I can't allow him to go with the traitor" the man, Rubeus Hagrid, said.

"I wasn't the traitor Hagrid. The rat ratted them out" Sirius replied heatedly, clutching Harry tighter.

"Dumbledore's orders Black. Harry's gonna live with Lily's sister" Hagrid insisted, moving towards Sirius as if he was about to grab Harry off of him.

"_HER_, she hated Lily and said that she never wanted to see Lily OR HARRY again. I'm his godfather Hagrid, he comes with me" Sirius stated, stepping away from Hagrid, "You can tell Dumbledore that when you see him next."

"Give him here Black" Hagrid warned Sirius.

"Or what?" Sirius asked, "You'll curse me. Remember Hagrid, you can't do magic whereas I am a fully qualified wizard who was brought up learning the Dark Arts."

"Was that a threat Black?" Hagrid thundered.

"Depends" stated Sirius, "well, it was nice talking to you Hagrid but I think that Harry needs a rest. Goodbye."

Turning on the spot Sirius apparated to the one place that he knew himself and Harry couldn't be harmed by any of the Light supporters, 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black Family Home. Sirius prayed that his mother wasn't in to receive them.


	2. Facing Down Mum

Facing Down Mum

Appearing outside 12 Grimmuald Place Sirius shivered. He hated this place but, as he reminded himself as he approached the front door, it was the safest place for Harry. Pulling his wand out, Sirius unlocked the door and stepped inside.

A POP echoed through the empty hall as a small, dishevelled, bat-eared green creature appeared in front of Sirius and Harry.

"What's this, nasty blood traitor has returned. Oh, my mistress will not be pleased. Oh my poor mistress" the creature muttered, "and the nasty blood traitor is bringing a nasty blood traitor child with him."

"Shut up Kreature" Sirius ordered, "is my mother in?"

"My mistress is in nasty blood traitor" the creature, Kreature, muttered, "Kreature is getting her for you nasty blood traitor."

Sirius sighed, how he hated that house elf, always going on about how he was a blood traitor and how wonderful his little brother, Regulus, had been.

"So, you have decided to show your ungrateful face again have you?" a grating voice said from the stairs.

"Mother" Sirius greeted the voice.

"Well, why have you decided to show up?" Sirius' mother, Walburga Black asked, walking slowly down the stairs.

"I need somewhere safe to hide and look after Harry. As much as I hate this place, Dumbledore and his lackeys would never get in here" Sirius stated, holding Harry tighter as he said this.

"I thought that you were one of Dumbledore's lackeys" Walburga deadpanned.

"I have never been Dumbledore's lackeys. I might have looked like I was but I am not Light" said Sirius in indignation.

"You are not Dark either" Walburga bit back.

"No, I am Grey. I do not trust Dumbledore. He set Lily and James up to die just so that this Prophecy about Harry would come true. No, I need somewhere that I can bring Harry up" Sirius explained.

"Why did you run away then?" Walburga asked.

"Because I did not want to be enslaved to a Dark Lord. I believe, like you, that the muggleborns are changing our beliefs but I believe that when a muggleborn has their first bout of accidental magic, they should be taken away from their parents and brought up in a Wizarding Orphanage where they can go to school and be taught our customs. That would mean that they fitted in and the pure-bloods could send their children to the school instead of home schooling them in the basics, they could make friends and it would reduce bullying" Sirius said passionately.

Walburga snorted but didn't say anything.

"So, can I stay?" Sirius asked.

"If you must. Now, bring the boy here so I may see him properly" Walburga consented imperiously, beckoning Sirius forward.

Walburga inspected Harry thoroughly before giving her verdict.

"Looks like Aunt Dorea in the colouring, but it has the awful Potter hair and the Mudblood's eyes" Walburga admitted, "Kreature, make a room up for the boy near to Sirius' and clean Sirius'."

"Yes mistress" Kreature muttered before popping away to do as he was ordered.

"Come" Walburga said to Sirius as she moved through the dark and depressing house towards the Drawing Room, "sit" she pointed to a chair.

Sirius obliged and carefully placed Harry on the floor where he could see Harry as he slept.

"If you want to raise him you will have to blood adopt him, it doesn't matter that he is Aunt Dorea's grandson; that is not good enough, he needs to be a full member of the Black Family. You will blood adopt him tomorrow. You have tonight to come up with a suitable name for him" Walburga ordered Sirius who knew better than to argue.

"Yes mother" Sirius replied furiously going through names in his head.

Before Walburga could say anything else the fire in the fireplace turned green and out stepped a worried looking woman. Walburga rose to greet her but the woman beat her.

"Aunt Walburga, it's Bella. She felt her Mark go and went with the Lestrange brothers and Crouch to torture the Longbottom's as per the Dark Lord's orders. She's been captured Aunt and the Aurors have just come to take Lyra saying that she should be killed. Oh Aunt, what can I do?" the woman wailed.

"Calm down Narcissa, Kreature, some tea with Calming Draught in immediately" Walburga ordered, guiding the woman, Narcissa, to a chair, "Sirius, take the boy up to his new room."

"Si-Sirius?" Narcissa stuttered, seeing Sirius for the first time, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking after my godson" Sirius replied, picking Harry up and taking him upstairs, "away from Dumbledore and the rest of the Light."

"I don't understand" Narcissa said, staring at the door, "why would Sirius be hiding from the Light with the Potter boy?"

"It turns out that Sirius is in fact Grey, and the boy won't be a Potter for much longer. Sirius will be adopting him tomorrow" Walburga explained as Kreature handed Narcissa her tea, "I will not have half-bloods dirtying up my home. Now, about Bellatrix and Lyra."

"Bella went and tortured the Longbottom's with the two Lestrange's and Crouch. The Auror's captured them and then came to Malfoy Manor to take Lyra away. They said that 'the spawn of You-Know-Who and Lestrange should not be allowed to live'. Please, we have to save Lyra, she's only two. It was her second birthday today" Narcissa explained again.

"We will Narcissa" Walburga assured her, "or there will be hell to pay."


End file.
